


From Italy with Love

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Food, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “This is true Italian food, Dai-chan. And it’s also the dish I cook better, I don’t see why you shouldn’t eat it.”





	From Italy with Love

**_1 -  What’s that?_ **

****

Daiki put the plate down on the table, heavy with expectations, and was met but Kei’s suspicious state.

“And what would that be?” he asked, grabbing the chopsticks and poking the content of the plate.

Daiki wincing, pushing the chopsticks away.

“Don’t be so picky, Kei-chan. It’s just mozzarella, it’s a kind of cheese.”

Inoo didn’t shift his expression; he crossed his arms, leaning against the chair’s backrest.

“I’m not eating that. Looks slimy, don’t want it.” he protested, raising an eyebrow.

Arioka snorted, brushing a hand over his face.

“You always say you love Italian food so much, Kei... you didn’t even taste it, how can you tell you don’t like it?”

But Kei didn’t even bother replying. He got up, going to sit on the couch, his arms still crossed.

Daiki didn’t waver; he shrugged and started eating, aware of the fact that if he had gotten hungry, he would’ve stooped as low as to eat the mozzarella.

But Kei was unmovable, and Daiki got surprised at his stubbornness.

He could do as he pleased.

But next time, if he liked Italian food as much as he said, he could’ve been the one to make dinner.

 

**_2 – Delicacy_ **

****

“I can’t eat eggs and bacon for dinner Kei, do you realize that?” Daiki said, staring bewildered at the pasta carbonara Kei had set in front of him.

The other looked surprised, then offended.

“This is true Italian food, Dai-chan. And it’s also the dish I cook better, I don’t see why you shouldn’t eat it.” he replied, wincing.

The younger shook his head firmly, pushing the plate away.

“I can’t have it for dinner. It wouldn’t agree with me, and who knows how long it’d take me to digest it. I have no intentions of spending an infernal night just because you can’t cook a lighter meal.” he got mad, his face dark.

Inoo didn’t say anything else; he took his plate, and went to the living room.

Daiki heard him mutter something that sounded like ‘delicate princess’, but he didn’t comment.

He was tired of those pointless arguments.

 

**_3 – Lady and the Tramp_ **

 

“You’ve never watched Lady and the Tramp?”

Daiki’s eyes were wide in surprise.

Kei raised his eyebrows, confused.

“Nope, never. What’s that have to do with dinner?” he asked, staring suspiciously at the plate in front of him.

Arioka blushed a little, looking desolately at the spaghetti and meatballs in front of them.

“Don’t worry, Kei-chan. It doesn’t matter, there... there are two dogs eating the same noodle and at the end they...” he bit his lip, grimacing.

Inoo raised an eyebrow and smiled to him.

“They kiss?” he asked, smirking, then grabbed a forkful of spaghetti and handed it to him.

Daiki wanted to refuse, he felt ridiculous enough already.

But with Kei’s gaze, full of expectations, he couldn’t help it.

He took a noodle between his lips, leaving the other end of it to the elder.

When their lips met, Daiki went on kissing him for a while.

And once they parted Inoo was chuckling.

“This is the kind of Italian food we both can enjoy, isn’t it Daiki?”


End file.
